


Danger Lurks Behind You

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Seriously guys, This is Bad, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: Donald is stuck in a trap while one of his boys is in danger. Daisy saves them before releasing him from the trap and Donald is sure he’s never been more in love his entire life - and he demonstrates that to Daisy.
Relationships: Daisy Duck/Donald Duck, Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing (Mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Danger Lurks Behind You

**Author's Note:**

> This is BAD. Not terribly detailed or anything, and just... Yeah.

_"DEWEY!"_

The name echoed through the chamber, but it was too late. Dewey had picked up the treasured sword that they had been after.

"See, Uncle Scrooge?" he asked, wielding the weapon high above his head, "here it is!"

His excitement was short-lived, though: the ground began to rumble and fall away. Huey and Louie ran to one side of the chamber, where Della and Scrooge were already waiting.

Daisy glanced at Donald. "Is this how things are for you guys?"

He sighed. "Sadly, yes."

He took one step forward, with every intention of picking his nephew up and pulling him to safety. But the movement sprung a trap, a net that enclosed itself around him. He groaned, already beginning to fight against the restraint. His eyes were trained on Dewey as he struggled.

And then he spotted it: Daisy tossing her purse across the way to Della-- who hesitantly caught it with a look of disdain-- before executing a series of flips, jumps, and spins in order to avoid the crumbling floor. She made it to Dewey, no problem, and took his free hand in hers. Donald let out a sigh of relief before beginning to struggle yet again.

Huey, Louie, and Della had already pulled a rope out of one of their packs and tossed it over. Daisy let go of Dewey's hand, taking the sword from him before letting him swing across. Once he was safely there, she began back towards the net that contained Donald. The duck in question had stopped his struggles, instead staring at Daisy in awe and wonder.

She used the sword she had acquired from Dewey in order to cut the net and free Donald. He tumbled out, landing at her feet. He looked up at her, chuckling awkwardly as he stumbled in an attempt to stand upright. Daisy finally offered him a hand, which he gladly took as he stood.

"Look at the hearts in Uncle Donald's eyes," Dewey whispered, only to earn a loud "Shh!" from Della, Huey, and Scrooge.

"I... I..." Donald tried, "thanks, Daisy."

"Gosh," Louie commented, louder than Dewey's remark had been, "I feel like I'm watching Huey interacting with his _girlfriend."_

Huey turned bright red. "Violet's not my--"

He was saved from having to finish that thought by Della.

Ever the wonderful mother, she smacked her youngest son upside the head. "Louie!"

But all eyes were on Donald and Daisy once more, and what more of a perfect time than this moment: Donald hesitantly leaning to tuck a stray hair back into place before pulling Daisy in for a long and passionate kiss. For the two of them, it was almost like the world-- the previous dangers, the floors as they fell away, the rest of Clan McDuck-- faded away until there was nothing but the two of them left. And that was perfectly fine by them.


End file.
